


Both

by yunnikakennings



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepysimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnikakennings/pseuds/yunnikakennings
Summary: just fluff *twirl twirl*





	Both

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy! ^^

"Oi Baz, wait," pouted the golden-haired boy, "let's stay here a little longer," as his arms snaked tightly around the other boy's waist, head tucked against the other boy's back, "it's too early."  
Smirking, the raven haired boy flopped back down from his sitting position, "Hm. Our gorgeous Simon Snow needs his beauty sleep?".  
Both arms released him as a muffled reply came from under the thick white blanket, "Gorgeous? Ha. As if. Have you ever even looked in the mirror?"  
There was a scuffle for a fair share of the blanket before the tall boy finally fit under the blanket, "Don't be thick Snow, you know you are."  
" _You_ are."  
"No, _you_ are."  
"We both are."  
"Wait, are gorgeous or are thick? Because I'm definitely not thick headed," came the deadpan reply.  
A fit of giggles erupted from both boys before Baz inched closer so that they were pressed chest to chest, arms slung lazily around the Mage's heir.  
"We match."  
"Hm?"  
"Both of us are gorgeous and thick-headed."

**Author's Note:**

> feedback and constructive criticism is welcome ((:


End file.
